Narnia: La lluvia
by Edmund.Pevensie
Summary: Una tarde, Daniel descubre que el coche de sus padres está ardiendo... dentro hai una carta... de Jadis... Se encontrará con Katyana y Edmund, quienes serán sus amigos... Pero Edmund tiene otro problema con Jadis... quiere matar a su amada.... ¡CAP 3!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Me llamo Sara y los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, son de C.S Lewis. **_

_**Algunos sí lo son, como Katyana, Daniel y Victoria.**_

_**Espero que os guste! Dejad Reviews!**_

_**NARNIA: La lluvia** _

_Era una tarde lluviosa. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes y parecía que una tormenta iba a comenzar. __  
__Un joven llamado Daniel estaba paseando mientras pensaba en que iba a llover y en que si no llegaba a casa pronto iba a quedar empapado. __  
__El joven era rubio, con unas pocas pecas y tenía 13 años. Vivía cerca de Londres, y no tenía amigos, cosa que hacía que se sintiese muy rechazado. __  
__Al llegar a casa llegó un poco mojado. Sus padres no estaban, pues siempre estaban demasiados ocupados como para atenderlo todo el día. __  
__Como estaba solo decidió ver la televisión mientras comía palomitas, pero cuando encendió la tele se oyeron unos calambrazos y se apagaron las luces de los cuartos. Daniel se puso muy nervioso, pero salió a la calle a ver que pasaba. __  
__Al abrir la puerta no vio a gente paseando ni nada, las luces de toda la ciudad estaban apagadas. Aún llovía, y veía que sus padres no llegaban: "¿Qué pasaría con la luz de la ciudad?" se preguntaba Daniel. __  
__A los pocos minutos una gran luz se vio a lo lejos. Parecía fuego, y no era muy agradable de ver. __  
__Daniel cerró la puerta, y se fue corriendo. Había parado de llover, pero cuanto más se acercaba al lugar de donde provenía el fuego más sentía que todo aquello que sucedía era extraño. __  
__Cuando llegó a donde estaba esa llamarada, vio que lo que estaba ardiendo era un coche, pero no un coche cualquiera, si no que era el coche de sus padres. Daniel se asustó mucho, pero se alivió cuando vio que no había nadie dentro. __  
__A partir de ese fuego todo lo que había en la carretera estaba ardiendo, el bosque también, eso era en realidad la luz que viera Daniel, era el conjunto de todo eso. __  
__Daniel al lado del coche de sus padres vio un papel, un papel que no estaba nada quemado, era como si tuviera una protección antifuego. En el papel estaba escrito: _

_"No pidas ayuda a la policía, pues está todo controlado, __  
__no te asustes, pues te hará daño. __  
__Tenemos a tus padres, querido Narniano. __  
__Soy una mujer aunque te resulte extraño. __  
__Vente a mi mundo y encontrarás a tus padres y a alguien más. __  
__La lluvia ha ardido todo, y no hay posibilidades de salvar al mundo si no vienes aquí… de alguna forma has de venir. __  
__FIRMADO: JADIS " _

_CONTINUARÁ_


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel estaba confuso...¿Quien era Jadis?¿Porque había cogido a sus padres?¿Qué querían? Todo era un misterio.  
Daniel pensó que tenía que volver a su casa al instante, pero cuando quiso hacerlo...  
-Ahhhh!!!-grito Daniel.  
El niño estaba rodando cuesta abajo por una cuesta, hasta que finalmente llegó al final quedando inconsciente.  
Cuando Daniel se empezó a despertar vio a alguien que le decía: "¿Estás bien, chico?". El joven asintió y se levantó con ayuda de esa persona que resultó ser una muchacha de su edad aproximadamente.  
-¿Quién eres?-le dijo Daniel a la joven.  
-Me llamo Katyana, ¿tú?  
-Yo me llamo Daniel...¿Dónde estoy?-dijo pensativo mirando a los alrededores.  
-Estás en Xetnia...es un lugar precioso, seguro que te encantará...¿Pero no eres de aquí?  
-No...¡Claro que no! Yo soy de un lugar muy diferente a este...siempre quise vivir en un mundo como "este" no "ese".  
-No creo que sea mucho peor a este...aquí hai muy malas personas...si no fuese por los buenos reyes que tenemos este mundo no serviría ni para que vivieran "seres no parlantes"-dijo Katyana.  
-¿Seres no parlantes?  
-Sí...ya sabes...los seres que no hablan...-dijo Katyana-¿En tu mundo no hai seres parlantes?  
-No...¡Solo hay animales y personas!  
-Buffff...que raro es tu mundo...no sé si será el mismo mundo por el que accedieron a Narnia los reyes de la edad de oro...  
-¿Quiénes son?-dijo el muchacho.  
-Yo no soy de aquí, vengo de visita, pero de verdad soy de Narnia...los nombres de unos de los reyes de Narnia son: Rey Edmund, El justo, Reina Lucy, la valiente, Reina Susan, la venébola y finalmente el Rey Peter, El magnífico, aunque es Sumo Monarca ahora. ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó antes de que se convirtieran en reyes?  
-Claro...-dijo Daniel un poco aburrido con el tema.  
-Dicen que la primera vez que vinieron a Narnia tuvieron que luchar con la Bruja Blanca...de verdad se llama Jadis. La bruja dejó a Narnia en invierno durante cien años, al final vencieron a la Bruja, pero desapareció...no se supo más de ella.   
-¿Jadis? ¿Has dicho Jadis?¿Me puedes llevar junto a los reyes de Narnia?  
-¡Claro! Yo ya me iva, jejeje.

Katyana y Daniel emprencieron el viaje hacia Narnia, y según pareció Narnia estaba justo al lado ( xD).   
Los niños se dirigieron hacia el castillo de Cair Paravel, donde todo estaba realmente tranquilo.  
Entraron por la puerta trasera, donde un chico moreno de la misma edad que Daniel, con una corona de plata estaba esperandoles en la puerta.   
-¿Donde estabas, Katyana?-dijo el muchacho.  
-Estaba paseando...-dijo la muchacha con una risita de que no tiene culpa de nada-jejeje...  
-¿Por donde?-dijo el de la corona.  
-Por...Xetnia...¡Pero no pasa nada!-dijo Katyana.  
-Yo no diré nada...pero tu padre te castigará...no te deja ir hasta allí-dijo el moreno-.  
-Si se lo dijeras yo le decía a tus padres...¡¡¡Qué fuíste solo hasta Calormen!!! jejeje-dijo Katyana reprochándole al moreno-.  
-No te atrevas...yo conozco las tierras de Calormen, Xetnia y otras muchas mucho mejor que tú conoces Narnia-dijo el chico defendiéndose al él mismo-.  
-Argggg...siempre me pilla...-dijo la joven enfadada.  
-Bueno, ¿Tú quien eres?-dijo el moreno a Daniel.  
-Soy Daniel...¿usted?-dijo Daniel con respeto por verle la corona al muchacho moreno.  
-Mi nombre es Edmund Pevensie, soy rey pero me puedes llamar Edmund, jejeje-dijo sin mostrarse superior en ningún aspecto-Por cierto...¿De donde vienes?¿De Xetnia?  
-No, no vengo de allí...bueno aparecí allí...pero soy...del mundo humano...no sé si sabrá donde es...   
-Sí, ¡claro!...¿Qué tal están las cosas allí? Yo he nacido allí, y mis hermanos, Lucy, Susan y el Sumo Monarca Peter también-dijo el joven interesado-.  
-Las cosas no están muy bien...la verdad...en estas épocas arden muchas cosas...-dijo Daniel entristecido.  
-Siento interrumpiros, pero estoy escuchando que El Sumo Monarca Peter está llamando al Señorito Edmundito...Creo que está enfadado...mejor que vayas a ver que pasa...-dijo Katyana con una sonrisa malvada de oreja a oreja.  
-¡Vaya! Tenemos que ir a comer...jejeje...bueno pasad los dos...Katyana, no diré nada y tú tampoco...¿Vale? Vamos a dentro-dijo el moreno entrando por la puerta-.  
-Vale-dijo Katyana-.  
-Espero no ser una molestia...por cierto...¿Que saben de Jadis?-dijo Daniel.  
-No lo eres...-dijeron Edmund y Katyana a la misma vez.   
-¿Jadis?-preguntó Edmund mientras le daba un escalofrío- ¡Ufff! Se me pone la piel de gallina con ese nombre.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

-Jadis es una bruja que dejó Narnia en pleno invierno!!! durante... 1.000 años creo... ¿No, Ed? - Dijo Katyana mirando de reojo a Edmund.  
-Sí, Katyana... pero no te olvides de que casi me mata, a si que no hables mucho de ella que se me pone la piel de gallina... ¿Vale?   
-Oye eso ya me lo has contado en Xetnia -Dijo Daniel.  
-Tu no me repliques, ¿vale? -Dijo Katyana.  
-Bueno, en la cena le preguntas a mi hermano, El Sumo Monarca Peter, ¿Vale? - Dijo Edmund.  
-Vale -Dijo Daniel-...  
Cuando entraron, Edmund miró a Peter y sonrió como cuando Katyana acababa de ser pillada por él al volver de Xetnia.   
-Peter!!!! Hola queridísimo hermano!!!! jejeje... .   
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO??????!!!!!!!! -Gritó Peter.  
-Emmm...Dando una vuelta por el bosque... ¿Por qué? .   
-PUÉS PORQUE ESTUBE EN EL BOSQUE Y NO TE ENCONTRÉ!!!!! -Volvió a gritar.  
-Bueno... me alejé algo más de lo pensado, pero fué por una cosa que no quiero contar...  
-¿El qué? Dímelo -Dijo parando de gritar Peter-. Quiero saberlo.  
-Mira, este es Daniel, lo ha encontrado Katyana cuando fué a comprar algunos obsequios para los invitados a la cena de esta noche. -Dijo Edmund cambiando de tema.  
-¿Y los regalos? -Le dijo Peter a Katyana.  
-¡Oh, no! ¡Los he dejado cuando he encontrado a Daniel! -Dijo Katyana preocupada-... Jolíiiiiiiin...  
-Bueno, no pasa nada, yo iré con ella, hermano -Dijo Edmund.  
-Y yo... -Dijo Daniel.  
-Tened cuidado, Ed, después me cuentas lo que ha pasado en el bosque, no creas que me olvido de todo con tanta rapidez. -Le dijo Peter a Edmund.  
-Vale... -Dijo Edmund bajando la cabeza y dirigiéndose a fuera con Katyana Daniel.

Daniel pensaba en el camino en sus padres y como contarles esa parte a Edmund, a Peter y a Katyana, ya que eran los únicos a los que conocía allí.  
Al poco tiempo, Katyana le dijo a Edmund:  
-¿Qué viste en el bosque?  
-Os lo contaré a vosotros... Daniel, ¿En que piensas? Tienes cara triste...  
-Emmmm... en nada... bueno, os lo contaré, pero primero que cuente lo que tenía que contar Edmund.

"Bueno... pués yo no estaba en el bosque dando una vuelta como le conté a Peter, pués llebo unas noches soñando algo..." Dijo Edmund con miedo en los ojos.

"¿El que?" Dijo Katyana.

"No lo puedo contar si se lo vais a decir a Peter..." Dijo el rey. 

"No se lo diremos" Dijo Daniel.

"Vale... me gusta una chica, se llama Victoria... y... soñé que... Ja...Jadis la mataba... y después os mataba a todos... y tu también estabas Daniel... aunque no aparenté estar nervioso ni nada... y hoy en el bosque, la vi... y la seguí" Dijo Edmund colorado y nervioso.

"¿¡EDMUND ENAMORADO!? ¡WOW!" Gritó Katyana.

"Sssssh... para" Dijeron al unisono Daniel y Edmund.

"Vale... sigue contando... ¿Qué pasó después?" Murmuró Katyana "Aunque después me cuentas lo de tu amorcito je."

"Vale, vale... pero no se lo cuentes a Peter... pués... al seguirla, sí, era ella y... me miró, aunque yo estaba escondido me vio igual." Dijo Edmund "Me dijo que si había visto eses sueños y le dije si era verdad y dijo que sí... " "Lo raro es que tendría que estar en otro mundo después de la guerra donde Aslan la "mató"..." 

"Jadis... a si que quiere matar a todo el mundo... ¿También a ti?" Preguntó Daniel.

"Creo que sí" Contestó Edmund.

"¿También matará a mis padres?" Se preguntó a si mismo pero en voz alta Daniel.

"¿A que viene esa pregunta?" Preguntó Edmund asombrado. 

"Ah... es que por lo que yo estaba triste era porque antes de llegar a este mundo vi una carta en el coche de mis padres que estaba en llamas, pero ellos no estaban dentro..." Dijo Daniel.

"¿Qué ponía?" Preguntó Edmund.

"Pués que llevara a mis padres... ¡A Narnia!" Dijo Daniel después asombrándose. "Y creo que ponía que encontraría a más gente... se refiriría a vosotros... y también ponía que salvaría en mundo..." Contestó Daniel.

"Entonces... puedes salvar a Victoria, mis familiares y a tus padres... y supongo que también a más gente" Dijo Edmund.

Gracias por vuestros reviews!!!

Espero que os guste!


End file.
